His Goose
by Symie
Summary: The strangest things can bring two people together. Yullen, includes a goose, yay geese! Summary modified because it was really bothering me. Erm, I really am no good at things like this.


**Title:** His Goose

**Summary:** Kanda never thought he'd find such consolation in the feathers of a run-away goose.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I cannot tell you why but, I have aching to write a fanfic in which Kanda falls in love with a goose. Ridiculous, I know but, I haven't been in the mood to write anything serious lately. AND, I really wanted this story to be my first story on here, ever. So, yes, first fanfic! Woo-hoo, I am finally doing some crap! Oh, and how much would you wanna bet this story is going to be Yullen? It seems most of the stories around here are. It's madness... No, it IS YULLEN-TA! And, forgive me if the characters are horribly OC, this is my first fic. Now, time for the disclaimer and what not.

**Warning:** Explicit language.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I am in no way affiliated with the creator of DGM, Katsura Hoshino, or the creators of the anime. If I was, Allen and Kanda would've passionately hugged centuries ago.

* * *

He had never felt so close to living thing in his entire life, especially not something so comical. He'd consider their meeting a blessing, a light, in his self-inflicted hole of a life. He could've let what he had done go, he could've been happy to have barely lived. But instead, he was led to believe that bliss was fabricated in his world, and he clung to that belief. There were no truly happy people, not here. Not in this place. He was sure this was the truth, and the only truth.

The day he had met the goose, his goose, had been like any other days he had spent at the Order: Tedious. He sat in the "cafeteria", or whatever they called it here, surrounded by useless idiots; the norm. The room was bursting with voices, and already giving Kanda a migraine despite the fact that he'd only just sat down. But, there was one voice in particular that was bothering him. He could differentiate from all the others anywhere, that repulsively soft and gentle sound. It was that damned beansprout, spewing his usual shit from that disgusting mouth of his.

Of all things, Kanda hated liars. That beansprout had to be the biggest liar he'd ever met, pretending to be so happy to be here, what a load of shit. Nobody in their right mind would be happy in a hell like this, being a puppet for the Vatican. But, maybe Allen wasn't even in his right mind, Kanda had always been half sure the kid was a loon. Just looking at him would lead anybody to that conclusion. Kanda was suddenly disgusted with himself, spending that much time contemplating over that beansprout. Allen was a lying bastard with a woman's voice, and curse mark on his face; Kanda was sure he was not any deeper than that.

Kanda cast away the thought and focused on the food in front of him, his appetite now gone. There was a loud commotion coming from the kitchen. Not that Kanda cared about that but, it wasn't every day that you heard an actual bird squawking in the Order, it was usually just Lavi doing that. Nonetheless, the noise continued until the kitchen's door flew open, catching Kanda's attention. He didn't see what came bombarding out, and he didn't see it coming his way, and he wished he hadn't seen it jump up next to him and hide behind him vainly. He, however, did see Jerry come stomping out of his kitchen, spewing all sorts of words in a language Kanda had never heard.

"Where'd it go, that damned bird?" Jerry questioned the crowd before him, who most of which pointed to Kanda. Kanda was just surprised that all these useless canon fodder were even smart enough to have been able to see where the fast moving thing had ended up. Jerry towered over him, arms crossed, "Do you know where my bird is?"

Now, Kanda didn't really have a harsh opinion of Jerry, he had always thought the man to be strange, but he was grateful to have such a good cook in this shithouse. But, Kanda also did not like to be "bossed around", per se. He spat up at Jerry, "I haven't seen your damn bird." Jerry tilted his head, looking at the thin white animal snuggling up against Kanda's arm, and finally questioned,

"You sure about that one?" Kanda glared at him and retorted,

"If I had one fucking doubt, I wouldn't have said I hadn't seen it." Jerry glowered down at Kanda, narrowing his eyes behind his tinted glasses.

"Give me my bird, Kanda. I can see it."

"Didn't I just say that I didn't see any bird? What're you, fucking deaf?" Kanda raised his voice. They had everyone's attention now. People had no idea how to mind their own damn business, another thing that Kanda hated.

"Yu Kanda, that bird is property of the Order, return it now." In the back of Kanda's head somewhere, a tick went off. He stood up, grabbed the bird huddled up next to him, and began towards the exit.

"Kanda, the bird!" Kanda stopped half-way through the door, whipping around with a smirk on his face, and growled,

"What bird?"

At a table not too far from the scene, Lavi sighed, leaning heavily on Allen, "That guy just never knows when to call it quits, does he?" Allen scoffed,

"Idiot." Allen's eyes moved to the empty spot across from him. Lavi wasn't slow to catch on.

"You're missing her already? She just left yesterday, take it easy, man!" Lavi laughed, poking fun at Allen. Red danced across Allen's face,

"I-I never said that I missed her!" Lavi grinned one of those Cheshire grins of his,

"You didn't need to say it. It's written all over your face!"

"H-hey! I can miss Lenalee, she's my friend!" Allen protested, tugging on his sleeve. Allen and his habits, Lavi loved how easy he was to read.

"Just your friend, huh?"

"Yes! Just my friend! I'm not just some big pervert like you!"

Lavi grinned, and placed one hand firmly on Allen's shoulder, "Allen, you are a man. I am a man. Men have their needs-"

"No, Lavi. You're just disgusting." Allen's frown became deeper as Lavi let out another laugh, his grip shaking Allen's shoulder. Allen rolled his eyes and began shoveling large portions of food down his throat once again.

Kanda fiddled with the lock on his door, eventually pushing the old piece of shit open. He turned around, facing the slender bird that had followed him, even after he had put it down, and told it to go away several times. He groaned, rubbing his temples, "Fucking birds, aren't they supposed to hate people?" The bird just cocked its head, and waddled past Kanda's legs. It came to a stop in front of his bed, and nipped at the sheets.

"H-hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The goose looked at Kanda, its eyes were a glassy blue. Kanda slammed the door behind him and bent over. He was eye-to-eye with the bird as he said,"You want to go up there?" The goose nipped at the sheets again, with a stubborn sort of look in its eyes. Kanda smirked, "I like a little kick but, if you shit on my bed, I won't hesitate to slice your head off with my Mugen."

Kanda looked around for something the bird could use as stairs. He was able to scrounge up some old books, he'd never bothered to read them and knew he never would, at least now they wouldn't go to waste. He stacked them neatly next to the bed, and gently pushed the bird in their direction, "You think you can climb it?" He watched as the bird stumbled over to them, taking each step one at a time, "Well, at least someone's not a total dumb-ass around here." The bird rubbed its face against Kanda's hand. Kanda sat down next to it, ruffling his fingers through its feathers.

"So, what kind of bird are you, anyway?"

* * *

So, how was it, my man? Short, I know. And it got a little skinny and choppy towards the end, my apologies! I am just not that great at keeping my ball rolling when it comes to anything. I hope you at least laughed a little, that was what I was striving for with this. I am working on chapter two, in my head at least. I haven't exactly typed any of it but, that's because I only just finished this like 20 minutes ago. I had to do all that, "READ TERMS ER AGREEMENT NAO." and got confused while submitting this.

Oh, and those "~*~*~" things, I really hate those but, I don't know what else I can use, got any ideas? Or, you can tell me that they don't look as stupid as I think they do. That would be awfully nice of you~

Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave a review, if you feel like it.


End file.
